


Company

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They enjoy each others company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

Bruce and Clint like to spend time with each other.  
Clint sometimes came down to the lab, and sat there reading a book.  
The quietness of Bruce's lab was appealing and welcome.  
He liked to see Bruce in his element.

Sometimes Bruce went down to the training hall or the range.  
He liked to see Clint train.  
The soft twang of the bow and whoosh of the arrow was surprisingly calming.  
He could easily browse through his ideas and mind.  
Clint had a very calming effect.


End file.
